Hambo
by deathbybunny
Summary: Little story about Bubblegum sending Finn to find her girlfriend's long lost bear. One-shot. MarcelinexBubblegum.


**AN:** I haven't had internet for the last few days so I was browsing through all my saved Bubbline fan art when I came across this one page comic of Bubblegum finding hambo for Marceline. My brain promptly demanded I write a story up for it so here it is.

**Edit:** I would like to give credit for the comic to EmilyZero. I didn't have a clue who had drawn it originally but she so happened to read this story and let me know she was responsible for the adorable little comic. So props to her!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

Hambo

Bubblegum's mind had been occupied as of late. She had Finn to thank for her latest distraction. Not too long ago, the self-proclaimed hero came by for his usual visit. Like always, he'd try to impress her with tales of his various adventures. Bubblegum had always indulged the boy and listened to his stories. In doing so though, she was encouraging the crush he had on her. It hadn't been her intention for that to happen. She'd simply been polite, just as she's been with everyone else around her. As a princess, she had to treat everyone with kindness and respect. She wished she could tell him that he didn't stand a chance with her.

She already had someone special.

That person was Marceline. Not that she'd revealed that to anyone. It was something that she and Marceline had disagreements about. The Vampire Queen wanted everyone to know that Bubblegum belonged to her. She had no qualms about hiding their relationship. The pink princess wished she could be as brave about it. Yet, she couldn't reveal it, her kingdom would fall into chaos over this matter, but she knew this couldn't go on forever. She and Marceline were beginning to fight more often than they use to, always about the same topic.

Bubblegum knew that if this went on, they'd end up breaking up. The thought of that happening sent a wave of sorrow through her. She didn't know what she'd do if Marceline left her life. Again. That's why, she found herself thinking about the latest story Finn told her.

He'd gone into her past memories where he found out that her most precious possession had been sold off by her ex-boyfriend. Bubblegum never met Ash but she'd hated him without knowing him. It was a first for the princess. She wasn't one to just hate for no reason, but Ash was an exception. Maybe it was because she was jealous he'd been Marceline's first everything or because he'd done her wrong. It was probably both. Either way, after hearing that story, he hadn't won any favors with the princess.

Bubblegum wanted to show Marceline that she loved her just as much as she did. She didn't know how well this would work, but a plan had formulated in her mind. It may be a small thing, but Bubblegum hoped it would show Marceline that she did care. That their relationship meant something to her even if she was hesitating to reveal it. Thus she went to bed hoping her plan would work.

The next day, Bubblegum summoned Finn.

"Princess! I came as soon as I heard you needed my help."

"Hello Finn." She greeted politely.

"What kind of special mission do you have for us today?" Jake asked excitedly. "Do we need to lay the smack down on some bad guys?"

"No, I want you to find Hambo."

"Hambo? Oh, you mean Marceline's stuffed bear?"

"Yes."

"Umm, okay." Finn said uncertainly. "Well, leave it to us princess! We'll bring that stuffed bear to you!"

"Let's go find that Ash guy. He can tell us where he sold it."

"Good thinking Jake! Let's go!"

Bubblegum smiled pleasantly as the two took off. She hoped it wouldn't take too long to find it.

Two weeks later…

The pink princess was about to give up hope that Hambo would ever be found. Finn and Jake had been stopping by every now and then to give a progress report, but so far no luck. It was very disheartening, but Bubblegum acknowledged it had been many years since that incident occurred meaning Hambo could've become lost within that time. Perhaps even destroyed.

"Princess!"

Bubblegum looked up in surprise. She hadn't been expecting Finn to be return from his latest escapade for a few more days.

"Oh, welcome Finn. What can I do for you today?"

"Princess! We found Hambo!"

Bubblegum stood up from her seat and quickly made her way to the boy. Sure enough, held in his hands was a stuffed bear. It definitely looked like something Marceline would own.

"Oh, thank you Finn!"

Bubblegum gave him a quick hug before bolting to her room. Finn was left stunned not only from the hug, but from the fact that the princess had disappeared so quickly.

In her room, the princess quickly called the Vampire Queen's home. Granted, she was probably sleeping but she left a message telling her to meet her at their usual meeting spot. Bubblegum knew she'd be restless for the rest of the day. She wished that time would pass by quickly. She not only wanted to give Marceline her gift, but she also missed seeing the Vampire Queen. Marceline hadn't been by lately and it had begun to worry Bubblegum about what that meant. Had she grown tired of her? She hoped that wasn't the case and that she was just being paranoid.

Night soon fell. Bubblegum had retired to her bedroom and prepared to escape the castle for the night. After making sure that Hambo was securely in her backpack, she quickly made her way down the tower her room resided in. Her heartbeat quickened as she ducked in and out of the sight until she reached a secret opening in the castle wall. Marceline was responsible for this little hole in the wall.

She'd gotten tired of Bubblegum being unable to meet her places when they went on dates, so one day, she punched a hole in the wall and camouflaged the opening. Only she and Bubblegum knew of this little opening. Bubblegum knew she should probably have it patched up though. It really was convenient for her but it also wasn't safe for her kingdom to have a breach in its defenses. She'd have to dwell on that later though. Tonight, she had to get Hambo to Marceline.

"Yo, Bonnibel. So what was so important we had to meet now?"

"Umm, uh…" Bubblegum had taken the bear out of her backpack and was holding it behind her back. Why was it so hard to tell Marceline what she wanted? She'd become all tongue tied at the sight of her gorgeous girlfriend.

Marceline smirked. "What wrong Bonnibel? Something got your tongue? Or maybe, you wish it was me who had it?"

Bubblegum blushed at Marceline's suggestive tone. It didn't help that she'd flicked out her tongue at her suggestively. Curse Marceline and her tongue!

"N-no! I mean yes! I mean…"

Marceline chuckled at her girlfriend's flustered behavior. She'd never get tired of being able to push her buttons like that. Bubblegum became frustrated with her lack voice and instead, thrust the stuffed animal at Marceline. It immediately rendered the Vampire Queen silent.

"H-here!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

"…Hambo?"

Bubblegum blushed. "This is him right?"

Marceline nodded wordlessly.

"Ah, good. You see I gave Finn a mission to find him. I-It took him longer than I thought but…"

Marceline cut off her girlfriend's rambling with a soft kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Bonnibel." The Vampire Queen said as she wrapped her arms around the princess.

Bubblegum smiled and melted into the embrace. She hadn't been sure how it happened, but before she knew it, she was laying on top of Marceline as the vampire floated around in the nigh sky. Neither said anything for the longest time as they just enjoyed being in each other's presence.

"I'm sorry." Marceline finally spoke.

"For what?'

"You know…for trying to make you tell everyone about us."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who's being selfish."

Marceline shook her head. "No, I should know by now that your kingdom is important to you. The way you do things and the way the vampires do things are different. I may be Queen but it's not like they all depend on me for much. Not the way your subjects do for you."

Bubblegum was caught off guard by Marceline's talk about her being Queen. It was something she never brought up and it'd always been a mystery to Bubblegum about how vampire politics worked. It may have been small, but this was more than she'd ever been told. It also made her realize that she was putting her kingdom before Marceline. It was true that she the well-being of her kingdom was important to her, but was it more important than Marceline? More important than the person who made her happy?

"Marceline…you know you mean more to me than anything right?"

"Really now?'

"I'm being serious! I-I know it must not be easy to date someone like me…"

"Well…you are really high maintenance."

"What?"

"Haha, I'm kidding." Marceline gave her a quick peck on the lips. "I know you care about me."

"I don't just care about you, I love you more than my kingdom you idiot!"

"W-wha?"

Bubblegum blushed. "I hate that all we do is fight lately. I-I don't want us to break up…"

"Whoa, hold on Bonnie. Who said anything about breaking up?"

"But aren't you tired of me hiding about us? Of having to deal with my selfishness? Of…"

What Marceline was getting tired of was hearing Bubblegum ramble on about things that weren't true. So, just as she'd always done, she silenced the princess with her mouth. Her tongue traced Bubblegum's lips until she was allowed access to her mouth. Marceline did not stop her assault on the princess's lips until she could no longer breathe. Once she was satisfied that Bubblegum had been kissed speechless, she spoke.

"Listen to me well Bonnibel. I would never break up with you over such a silly thing. If I really wanted to break up with you, I would've done it already, but I haven't and I'll never do it."

"Why?" Bubblegum asked barely above a whisper. She was still trying to catch her breathe from that incredible kiss.

"Do you really have to ask?"

Bubblegum puffed out her cheeks. She wanted Marceline to tell her why. The Vampire Queen chuckled at her girlfriend's childish behavior.

"Fine. It's because I love you all right? I love you so much I'm willing to wait an eternity for you. Why do you think I stuck around even after we had our falling out way back when? And we weren't dating back then so you can't use that against me."

"But you stopped talking to me!"

"I needed to cool off. I stuck around anyway didn't I?"

"Hmph, I'm certain that was more to annoy me than anything else."

"Maybe, but I had to make sure that little boy didn't try to get too friendly with my lovely princess."

"…Do you really mean it though?"

"Mean what?"

"That you love me?"

Marceline grinned evilly. "I guess I'll have to teach your body how much I love you."

"!"

Bubblegum got very little sleep the rest of that night. Not that she was complaining. It had been a rather…enjoyable night with her vampire. Thus she sat in her throne room as she always did running on very little sleep, but happy non the less. Like clock work, Finn burst into the room.

"Princess!"

"Oh, hello Finn. What can I do for you today?"

"Umm, actually…"

Finn brought out a bouquet of roses.

"T-these are for you."

"Oh, why thank you Finn. May I ask what the occasion is?"

"Well, I was hoping you'd go on a d-date with me?"

Bubblegum froze as she reached for the flowers. Finn looked hopefully at her. This was the moment she'd dreaded for a while now, however, it had to be done. She'd promised herself last night that she was done hiding her relationship with her wonderful girlfriend. She didn't want to make her wait for eternity even is she said she would.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I can't accept these flowers or your feelings."

"W-what? But why?"

Bubblegum smiled. "Because I'm already dating Marceline."

Finn stood rooted to his spot in shock. So did all her subjects who happened to be in the room.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have some experiments I need to get to."

She left the throne room without waiting for anyone to recover. The first to gain their wits back was Peppermint Butler. He hurriedly ran after Bubblegum hoping to get a full report on what she had just revealed. Slowly one by one, each candy person followed Peppermint Butler after the princess until only Finn remained. He promptly fainted after the last candy person left the throne room. He couldn't believe he'd lost his first love to the Vampire Queen.

**AN**: This one-shot didn't really fit in with the You and Me: Side Stories so I decided to give it it's own story. I hoped you all enjoyed. Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
